There's No Valentine
by Yura Han
Summary: LuHan adalah seorang homophobic yang menikah dengan Oh SeHun. Di saat dirinya yakin ingin bercerai saat mendapati SeHun berselingkuh dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kai, LuHan malah mendapati dirinya telah 'jatuh' pada sosok SeHun. HunHan slight HunKai/KaiHun [SeKe]. Chapter 1 update! Wanna RnR?


"_Luhan…."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kuharap kau bisa rukun dengan Sehun."_

"_Aku mengerti, Bu."_

* * *

**There's No Valentine**

**Main Pair**** : HunHan dan KaiHun/HunKai**** [SeKe]**

**Disc**** : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn :**** Kata-kata kasar, No EYD, plot aneh, ide dipikir sambil ngetik, membingungkan, alur berbelit-belit, susunan kata yang aneh dan lain-lain.**

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

* * *

"Kau akan keluar lagi hari ini?"

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti tepat di atas anak tangga ke dua dari bawah. Wajah dingin itu urung berekspresi sedikitpun, membuat pemuda lain yang bertanya sempat menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Sehun memutar tubuhnya seratus delapanpuluh derajat, menatap pemuda yang melempar pertanyaaan beberapa menit yang lalu dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sehun menatap pemuda yang bertanya tadi tepat di mata. Namun dengan cepat, pemuda yang ditatap tersebut lari dari tatapan mata Sehun, segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Itulah jawaban dari Oh Sehun sebelum berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Pemuda lain yang bernama Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menekan pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Kemeja putihnya sedikit kusut, efek dari gesekan tubuhnya pada kasur saat ia tertidur siang tadi. Ia kemudian menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga menuju lantai bawah dengan tujuan utama dapur.

Pemuda asal China tersebut sempat terpaku sebentar pada sebuah pigura besar saat melewati ruang tamu. Ya, sebuah pigura berisikan foto dirinya dan Sehun yang berbalut kemeja berbahan bagus. Dirinya dan Sehun tersenyum di foto pernikahan tersebut. Sebuah senyuman palsu yang kentara sekali terlihat dibuat-buat.

Luhan menatap foto pernikahan itu kosong. Setelahnya, tangan kanannya merayap menuju dada kirinya, menekan bagian sana erat.

_**Ini… I-ni menjijikkan. Sangat menjijikkan.**_

_**Menikah dengan seorang lelaki adalah hal yang menjijikkan. Ia… menjijikkan. Sampah!**_

Luhan menutup matanya perlahan, dahinya sedikit mengernyit sementara tangan kirinya meremas dada kirinya. Mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu yang datang di sana. Sebuah rasa jijik. Ya. Rasa jijik yang menjalar sampai ke ulu hati. Rasa jijik itu datang merambati hatinya sedikit demi sedikit, membuat kepalanya terkadang pusing dan sesuatu dalam mulutnya bergejolak mual. Ia mual. Ini terlalu menjijikkan. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak suka pernikahan atas dasar penyatuan bisnis keluarga seperti ini.

Xi Luhan tidak pernah suka hal itu. Dan rasa tidak suka, jijik, sekaligus rasa mualnya pada hal-hal berbau hubungan sesama jenis seperti itu akan berlasung terus—_sampai kapanpun_.

"Sialan." Desisnya.

Luhan nyaris saja melemparkan _remote_ TV yang sedang menganggur di atas meja ruang tamu pada foto pernikahannya sendiri.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

"Pernikahanmu sudah berjalan dua bulan, iya 'kan?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, pemuda itu menjeda perkataan selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan demi meneguk wine yang menganggur di tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, pemuda bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun tersebut menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap Luhan diiringi senyum tipis yang mampir di bibirnya.

"—seharusnya kau mencoba menerima pernikahanmu dengan Sehun, Luhan Hyung."

Menerima katanya?

"Aku bukan gay, Byun!" suara Luhan naik satu oktaf, agaknya ia adalah lelaki tipe _short temper_.

Baekhyun mendesah malas. Ia menggoyang ringan gelas wine-nya sebelum kembali meneguk isi gelas tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada malas. "Sebaiknya kau menghilangkan _homophobic_-mu terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai menerima pernikahanmu dengan Sehun," sarannya, terdengar masuk akal.

Luhan mendengus, berbicara dengan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak membuahkan hasil, jujur saja.

"Lagipula, kurasa Oh Sehun juga tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini," ucap Luhan datar. Ia mengatakan hal itu sembari membayangkan Sehun.

Ia memutar ulang memori di otaknya akan reaksi Sehun yang biasa saja—_terlalu datar_—saat menikah dengannya di Gereja. Bahkan, pemuda berkulit putih sewarna boneka porselen tersebut tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menyentuh Luhan yang notabene sudah sah secara hukum sebagai suaminya selama dua bulan ini.

Sehun bahkan jarang bicara pada Luhan kalau bukan Luhan yang memulai—dan oh, mungkin itu karena pemuda berkulit terlanjur putih tersebut terlalu sering keluar entah kemana, yang jelas, Sehun sangat jarang sekali berada di rumah.

"Kenapa kau bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu? Memangnya Sehun sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu, begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Luhan terdiam.

Sehun memang tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Luhan. Tapi sikap dingin pemuda itu sudah membuktikan segalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah bicara apa-apa padaku," Luhan berkata, sedikit kaget sendiri oleh perkataannya.

Ia… baru sadar. Luhan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hubungannya dan Sehun dari hati ke hati, namun ia hanya diam dan sesekali menggerutu di belakang saat melihat foto pernikahannya dan Sehun terpajang elit di dinding ruang tamu rumahnya dengan Sehun.

Siapa tahu… Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan—mual dengan pernikahan terpaksa ini. Siapa tahu Oh Sehun juga bukanlah seorang gay seperti dirinya. Siapa tahu Oh Sehun juga merasa terpaksa dan menderita seperti dirinya—

Ya, tentu saja, Bodoh! Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini?

"Kau—jangan-jangan belum membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sehun ya?"

Luhan merutuk. Kenapa ia jadi sebodoh ini?

"Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun atas segala ocehanmu hari ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali," ucap Luhan tersenyum, terlihat manis sebenarnya. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari duduknya sebelum kemudian keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun beserta _steak_-nya yang sudah habis daritadi.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan membayar semua makanan ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lemah.

Ia datang ke sini karena suruhan Luhan yang katanya ingin "Curhat" padanya, tapi pemuda asal China tersebut malah meninggalkannya di sini, lupa membayar semua tagihan makanan mahal ini. Hell! Baekhyun akan segera miskin kalau harus membayar makanan di restoran mahal seperti ini.

"Sialan!" Jerit batin Baekhyun, nelangsa.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Wajah Luhan sedikit cerah saat melihat lampu ruang tamu menyala. Sangat jarang Sehun pulang lebih awal seperti ini, padahal tadi siang pemuda itu mengatakan tidak akan pulang pada Luhan. Padahal, kalau sudah bicara seperti itu, Sehun pasti akan pulang tiga hari kemudian. Entah di rumah siapa atau di hotel apa Oh Sehun menginap—Luhan tidak perduli sama sekali.

Luhan—_entah sadar atau tidak_—melangkahkan kakinya sedikit bersemangat menuju ke lantai dua, kamar Sehun yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Shhh~~ ugh— ber-berhhhentihhh…, Bodoh!"

Tunggu. Suara apa itu? Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti tepat di anak tangga pertama dari atas.

Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdegup kencang tanpa alasan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi menaiki anak tangga dengan gerakan pelan—tidak tergesa-gesa seperti sebelumnya. Tiba di lantai dua, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dengan tatapan penasaran. Itu tadi… seperti sebuah desahan.

—dan asal desahan tersebut adalah dari kamar Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan?" Luhan bergumam, mencoba meyakinkan telinga dan otaknya sendiri bahwa suara yang didengarnya barusan bukanlah sebuah desahan. Terlebih lagi, desahan seorang lelaki.

Sedikit ragu, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar pemuda yang merupakan suaminya tersebut.

"Se-Sehun… hhhh~~ sudah kubilang 'kan aku ingin pergihhhh~~"

Belum sempat Luhan mengangkat tangan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, suara itu terdengar lagi. Oke, Luhan akui—yang barusan ia dengar benar-benar sebuah desahan. Desahan seorang lelaki. Dan hal yang Luhan dengan tadi sontak membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak. Tentu saja bukan karena ia terangsang ketika mendengar desahan berat nan sexy tersebut, namun—ia mual. Benar-benar mual dan ingin muntah sekarang.

Cklek!

Bingo! Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dan agaknya kegiatan di dalam membuat penghuninya terlupa bahwa pintu urung terkunci—ah, dan lagi, dua pemuda yang masih saling tindih tersebut tidaklah mendengar suara bunyi pintu dibuka oleh Luhan.

Pintu terbuka setengah, memunculkan siluet tubuh Xi Luhan yang matanya langsung terbelalak melihat Sehun yang sedang menindih seorang pemuda asing. Sehun masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk pemuda asing itu, mengecup, menjilat, kemudian menggigit di area sana sebelum membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya.

Luhan terpaku.

Pemuda asing yang di tindih Sehun terlihat kaget melihat kedatangan Luhan. Ia segera menggeplak kepala Sehun kencang, membuat sang empunya kepala segera melayangkan tatapan protes.

Sesuatu itu sudah sampai ke tenggorokan Luhan, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk memuntahkan isinya. Luhan segera berlari masuk dalam kamar Sehun, membiarkan Sehun dengan pemuda asing itu menatapi kehadirannya dengan tatapan kaget. Luhan berlalu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Sehun dan—

"HOEKK!"

Luhan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel.

Sehun masih terdiam sembari menatap kamar mandi. Pemuda asing tersebut segera meraih tengkuk Sehun, mengalihkan pandangan Sehun—membuat pemuda itu kembali menatapnya. Pemuda asing tersebut mencium bibir Sehun kilat. Senyum menggoda terlihat di bibirnya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak tidak karuan.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Jangan bilang kalau suamimu itu bisa hamil," katanya setengah melucu.

Namun, melucu di saat seperti ini? Gila saja!

Sehun menatap iris malam di bawahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kami tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks sebelumnya, Kim JongIn," katanya datar. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, lelaki tidak akan pernah bisa hamil walau sudah dimasuki berkali-kali."

Kini seringai terlihat di bibir Sehun.

Kim JongIn—Kai, pemuda asing tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia mendorong Sehun dari tubuhnya sebelum kemudian memakai kemeja putihnya dengan benar.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat urusan rumah tangga kalian, ok? Jangan bawa-bawa aku," ucap pemuda itu cepat. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Kim JongIn sekali—"tidak mau repot."

Kai bangkit dari kasur Sehun. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan menuju kaca besar di pojok ruangan dekat pintu masuk kamar. Kai merapikan rambutnya yang awut-awutan, penampilannya setelah bercinta dengan Oh Sehun memang selalu terlihat parah—menurutnya. Pemuda itu bermain sedikit kasar, jujur saja. Namun toh JongIn tetap menyukainya—menyukai seks yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun. Hanya seks. Tidak ada cinta untuk JongIn pada Sehun. Tidak ada. Dan itu akan berlaku sampai kapanpun.

Senyum kecil terlihat di bibir Kai, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun.

"Aku pergi." Katanya sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar Sehun.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

"Sudah selesai?"

Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun, ia berdiri sambil membagi berat sebagian tubuhnya pada dinding beku di belakangnya, bersandar tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi miliknya yang sedang digunakan oleh Luhan. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada sementara iris kecoklatannya menatap Luhan datar. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun yang terlihat di mata itu, bahkan setelah Luhan terang-terangan memergokinya selingkuh dengan seorang pemuda asing.

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Sehun segera mundur—_kaget sebenarnya_—ketika sadar pemuda berkulit putih cenderung pucat itu berdiri setengah bersandar di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan singkat. Entah kenapa ia begitu enggan melihat wajah Sehun sekarang ini. Bayangan Sehun memberi _kiss mark_ pada pemuda asing tadi berkelebat dalam ingatannya.

"Aku ingin bicara. Kau duduklah," ujar Sehun, memberi kode pada Luhan untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Luhan berjengit. Ranjang bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk berbicara empat mata. Terlebih ia sudah mengetahui fakta besar bahwa Oh Sehun ternyata adalah seorang _gay_.

"Tidak perlu. Aku berdiri saja," ucap Luhan, dengan tegas menolak.

Sehun mendengus. Senyum miring terlampir di bibir yang merah itu. "Terserah padamu kalau begitu."

Dingin. Begitulah Oh Sehun. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang tersebut.

Hening itu… kembali memenjarakan mereka. Jeda sebentar.

"Aku mencintai JongIn—nama pemuda tadi. Karena itu, aku ingin bercerai dar—"

"Wah! Bagus sekali! Aku juga ingin membicarakan ini padamu daritadi," poton Luhan ceria.

Sehun terdiam.

"Eh?"

Itu tadi seruan kaget. Alis kanan Sehun segera terangkat tinggi, bingung.

"Aku sedikit kaget kau ternyata seorang gay," ucap Luhan, ada sedikit nada jijik dalam suaranya saat mengatakan hal barusan. "Yah… tapi berhubung kau sepaham denganku bahwa kita tidak cocok, maka aku akan segera mengurus surat cerai kita secepatnya," lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum—wajah dingin itu sedikit melunak.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku—pergi dulu," ucap Luhan cepat, sedikit terpesona melihat senyum Sehun.

Tunggu? Terpesona? Pada senyum seorang laki-laki? Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Karena Luhan adalah seorang _homophobic_ nomor satu, ya, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Hyung'?" tanyanya.

Jeda sebentar.

"Tentu saja, Sehuna."

Cklek.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Tangan kanannya merayap ke dada kirinya, menekan di bagian sana—lagi.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Lalu… jantungnya yang sekarang berdebar heboh dan terdengar menjijikkan dalam saat yang bersamaan ketika melihat senyum lembut Sehun barusan… artinya apa? Luhan merasa bodoh. Ini menjijikkan. Ia tidak boleh berdebar seperti ini untuk seorang lelaki. Ini tidak pantas.

Ya. Tidak pantas.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Chapter 2? Tunggu update-nya aja ok? :)

**Wanna Review?**


End file.
